Love gives, Love takes
by Away with the fairies
Summary: Six months after the D-Reaper incident Rika learns to trust and love again. A Ryuki


Author's notes:

This is my first Tamers fic so sorry if the Japanese and the dub version names get mixed up(This is using the dub names) and if I spell anything wrong, and I don't know if Ryo knows where Rika lives are not so I'm just gonna say that he doesn't.

This is going be Ryuki mainly but will have other couples later on.

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, it's as simple as that.

"Words"

'Thoughts'

'Quote marks'

*~Changing POV, year or scene. 

*~*~*~*~*

"I'm sorry," a deep voice said not sounding very sorry at all, "But this is not going to work out, your only ten and I'm thirteen, I need someone older, more mature."

Indigo eyes looked up into pools of frosty ice blue.

"But-but you said you loved me, and it's only three years, you never cared before!" she replied desperately reaching out to touch his arm, he jerked it away.

"I care now." he replied coolly, pulling out a black umbrella as the droplets began to fall.

"Goodbye, Rika." he called over his shoulder as he walked away from her.

Rain fell mixing with her tears until it was impossible to tell one from the other.

She looked down her freely worn auburn hair plastered to her forehead, her eyes shone forlornly sorrow evident in her lilac orbs.

Suddenly her crystalline like eyes hardened appearing like two amethysts in the darkness.

"Never-never again will I be foolish enough to fall in love, to fully trust another, never again will I have to feel the pain and heartache of losing someone I love."

*~*~*~*~*

Eight months later

"Hey wildcat, wait up!"

Rika just sighed and kept walking.

"Hi Rika!" Ryo said happily his ocean blue eyes bright. "Why didn't you wait for me?"

"I didn't stop because I don't want an annoying egocentric following me around all day and knowing where I live."

Ryo grinned. "I didn't know Kazu liked following you."

"No but someone else does."

"Really? who?" Ryo asked innocently.

Rika turned to face him and looked him straight in the eye. "Dork." she told him clearly before continuing on her route home.

Ryo stood still for a second before he ran to catch up with the younger girl.

"So…do you want me to walk you home?"

"You don't even know where I live." Rika answered plainly speeding up to try and escape the Legendary Tamer.

"Does that mean if I did you would say yes?" Ryo asked, easily keeping up with the ten-year-old Digimon Queen.

"In your dreams Akiyama"

Neither of the two tamers noticed that they had reached Rika's house until they came to a stop in front of the entrance.

"Ah so _this_ is where the great Rika Nonaka lives." Ryo stated, smiling.

"What?" Rika replied, staring in shock at the house in front of her.

'We're here already? and I still having got rid of Mr. Perfect, I don't want him to know where I live! It's bad enough I see him at Takato's Tamer meetings and when he finds me after school, but if he found out this was my house I'd never get a moments peace!'

"Well why've you stopped Mr. Perfect? If you're going to insist on stalking me don't suddenly stand still like the idiot you are." 

Ryo stared at her for a minute his blue eyes puzzled.

"You stopped first wildcat not me."

Rika snorted, hoping to throw him of. "Why would I stop in front of some strangers' house? I am not an idiot."

"Hurry up Rika darling, you've got a photo shoot in an hour." Rumiko Nonaka called from the front steps.

"Not your house, eh Rika?" Ryo questioned smirking.

"What don't you believe me Akiyama?" Rika exclaimed defensively.

"Cause I believe you pumpkin, I better go since you've got that photo-shoot in an hour, save me the negatives!" he yelled, winking before he sprinted down the street.

Rika stood and watched him with angry violet eyes. 'Who does he think he? is my boyfriend?'

"Rika! come on, you can see your boyfriend later!"

Rika blinked. "He is not my boyfriend!" she shouted to her mother the famous super model.

"Well your friend then!"

"He is not my friend!"  
"Rika Maeko Nonaka! go to your bedroom this instant and get changed! Unless you would prefer to go the studio in your school uniform, if so get in the car."

Meekly Rika nodded. 'There is no way I'm going to spent anymore time than what is absolutely necessary possible in this skirt' Rika thought in disgust as she ran towards the house.

She slid open her bedroom door and entered her walk-in-closet, ignoring the rail she had dubbed 'Stuff I wouldn't wear even if I was drunk, homeless and naked in a rainstorm' and headed straight for the smaller rail known to Rika as 'Clothes that are not lacy, have frills and/or are any shade of pink'

Grabbing the first thing she found, Rika hurriedly departed the closet the size of a medium sized bed-room. 

Quickly changing out of her grey uniform she was about to go in search of her mother when she appeared in Rika's doorway.

"Rika, do you have to wear that?" Rumiko asked, surveying her daughters' attire. "Why don't you wear this instead?"  
Rika glanced down at her loose black t-shirt that reached mid-thigh, had the words 'Bring it on' in metallic silver lettering and had sleeves that flared at the wrist.

A pair of baggy dark denim blue jeans with a silver key- chain adorned her slim legs and her fire like auburn hair was pulled up into a high ponytail it's tip reaching just below her earlobes. 

And turned and looked at the soft pink dress in her mothers' hand.

It was sleeveless and would reach inches above her knees, it was Chinese in style and had silver nine-pointed stars dotted on it, it even had a pair of rose quartz studded wooden chopsticks, rose quartz earrings and a pair of high-heeled sandals to go with it.

"I thought we agreed I wouldn't have to wear anything pink and anyway they're going to stick me in something else anyway might as well delay the nightmare as long as possible." Rika told her with a shrug.

"But this would look so adorable on you." her mother protested.

"Mom-no." The Digimon Queen replied firmly.

Rumiko sighed and looked forlornly at the pink dress before gently placing it on the longer rail and exiting the room.

Rika watched the spot her mother had only a few seconds ago occupied thoughtfully.

'Six months ago before the D-Reaper incident it wouldn't of ended like that, no, mom would have kept whining until I had to yell that I didn't want to wear the god damned dress, then she would go crying to Grandma and Grandma would come in here and use the ole' guilt trip routine and I'd end up in the stupid dress and mom would go on about how 'cute' and 'sweet' I looked.'

But a lot of things had changed since the D-Reaper had reeked havoc on West Shinjuku, Rika's home town;

Her mother tried less often to force Rika into skirts and dresses as well anything in the dreaded colour of pink, she no longer made her daughter attend photo-shoots except for the occasional one Rika agreed to do as long as it was lace-free and the relationship as mother and daughter, although far from perfect was gradually improving from the rocky relationship they shared before.

'Things sure can change in six months' The red-head mused, her lip curling into a slight smile.

"Rika? don't you have that fashion-shoot to get to?" Renamon asked, materializing just behind her Tamer.

Wordlessly, Rika nodded and grabbed her Digimon cards, putting them in the brown pouch at the side of her hip that was hidden by her long t-shirt, while checking her D-Power was still attached to the other side of her belt.

Satisfied she headed to her doom.

*~*~*~*~*

Author's notes: I've got nothing else to say except please REVIEW and tell me what you think.


End file.
